Reunions
by DragonRidingSorceress
Summary: I find the end of ROTJ a little disappointing. Here's the way I think it should be. Previously 'The Perfect Ending'. Light and fluffy.


The Perfect Ending

Well, my friends and I are all massive fans of the Prequels. But we _also _love the Originals. However, we find the end of ROTJ kind of disappointing. So, here's the way we think it should be.

I would like to dedicate this one-shot to Laura, for inspiring me to write it. Once you gave me the idea, it just wouldn't go away. ;-D

* * *

The Perfect Ending

The little Ewoks were all singing and dancing; celebrating the fall of the Empire, along with everyone else in the galaxy. Fires blazed everywhere, casting crazy shadows onto the tree trunks.

There was even a band, of sorts; the Ewoks had a gong, and a kind of xylophone, made out of Stormtrooper helmets. They were banging away on that quite happily.

Even Threepio was dancing, firelight reflecting off his gold casing as he jerked his arms up and down. Artoo was rocking back and forward, possibly dancing, but more likely laughing at his golden counterpart.

Laughing, Lando and Han shared a friendly embrace. Then Lando was engulfed in a furry hug from the happily roaring Chewbacca.

Luke returned from his father's funeral pyre, receiving hugs from both his sister and Han.

Lando was boasting of his exploits to Chewbacca, and anyone else who would listen.

Everyone was congratulating everyone else.

Then, in a clearing off to one side, Luke saw two familiar figures, glowing with the light of the Force. He realised something, and looked closer. Yoda still looked the same – maybe slightly more "well" looking than last time – but Ben… Ben looked different. Very different. His hair was brown in colour, not white, and longer, coming down to the top of his neck. His face was no longer lined with age and worry, but smooth, and youthful.

Suddenly, another figure began to materialise. A young man appeared, and Luke knew instantly that that man was his father. But it was not the burnt, scarred shell of a man whose mask he had removed on the second Death Star. No, this man was young and vibrant. He was Anakin Skywalker as he had been, all those years ago when his young wife had told him, "Ani, I'm pregnant!"

Leia came up to Luke, and put her hands around his shoulders. "Look," he whispered to her, glancing at his mentors and father.

Anakin approached his children. He opened his mouth to greet them, but found the words would not come. So, instead, he studied them. And suddenly, he knew what he wanted to say.

"Luke. I'm so proud of you. You're a better Jedi than I ever could have been."

"Don't say that, Father –"

"But it's true. You didn't give in to the temptation of the Dark Side. I did."

Three more figures had become visible; one man and two women.

The man had long brown hair, and a kindly face. He placed his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. Obi-Wan turned, and embraced the man. "Master Qui-Gon!" he greeted him, warmly.

"Leia…" Anakin raised a hand and gently stroked his daughter's cheek. "You are so like your mother." He smiled. "She would be proud of you, following in her footsteps to become a Senator. And with her beauty."

"Thank you… Father."

His expression saddened. "I'm so sorry, Leia. If I'd known you were my daughter –" The thought, _Padme's daughter,_ flashed through his mind "- I would never have let anyone hurt you."

Leia studied him. Sincerity was clear in his earnest gaze. "I believe you, Father."

Just then, one of the women put her hand on Anakin's shoulder. He turned his loving gaze away from his children.Heimmediately recognised the woman,and embraced her. "Mom!"

Luke and Leia shared a look. If this was Anakin's mother, than she was their grandmother.

The twins then turned their eyes to the second woman. All three of the men, and Master Yoda, had been wearing Jedi robes. Their grandmother had been wearing a plain, homespun, grey dress. But this woman was wearing royal blue robes of a much finer kind. Her hair fell in dark ringlets to her shoulders.

Anakin released his mother from his embrace and turned to face the woman. His eyes seemed to drink her in, studying every detail of her. A look of intense sadness passed over his face, and he bowed his head.

"Ani?" she asked him gently, touching his arm. "What is it?"

He looked at her, and tears could be seen on his cheeks. "I – I'm so sorry, Padme," he choked out. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course I can." She stepped forward, turning her face up to him. "I already have."

He put his arms around her, leaning down to kiss her waiting lips. "Thank you, Padme," he whispered, just before their lips met.

Luke and Leia shared the thought: _Our mother._

Keeping one arm around Padme, Anakin turned. "Look, my angel," he whispered. "Your children."

"_Our _children," she replied.

Uncertain, Luke glanced at Ben and Yoda. Ben was talking to Qui-Gon, but Yoda met Luke's gaze. The small Master nodded. He did not speak, but Luke understood his meaning anyway. _Yes, Luke. Go, meet your family. The old ways of the Jedi are gone. You and your sister will be the first of the _new_ Jedi._

Leia tugged at Luke's arm. "Come on," she whispered. "I want to meet my parents."

Luke grinned. "Nowhere near as much as I do."

Padme greeted them with warm embraces.

* * *

Han, looking for Leia, came into the clearing as the twins were being introduced to their grandmother.

With no Force ability, he was unable to see the spirits surrounding his friends.

"Er," he began nervously, "what are you doing?"

Leia turned, grinning. "Han! Come and meet my family!"

Anakin placed his hand on her arm. "He can't see us, Leia," he told her gently.

"What?" Leia looked stricken. "What do you mean, he can't see you?"

"Only those who can use the Force can see us – unless –" he turned, and walked over to where Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were talking. "Master Qui-Gon –"

"Hello to you, too, young Ani."

Anakin at least had the courtesy to blush. "Sorry, Master."

"It's quite alright, Ani. Now, what were you going to ask?"

"Can I make Han see us?"

"Yes." Qui-Gon explained how. Anakin laughed.

"It's so _simple_! It's just like a mind-trick!"

He returned to Leia's side. Reaching out mentally to Han, he told the ex-smuggler, "You can see us."

Han blinked, and rubbed his eyes. "Leia," he muttered, grabbing her arm, "I can see dead people."

She laughed. "Come and meet my family!" she repeated. "This is my mother, Padme. My grandmother, Shmi." She paused, then continued. "My father, Anakin."

Han gaped at his Leia's father. He knew full-well Anakin's other name – Vader.

Anakin was finding fatherhood suited him. He asked Han, "What are your intentions towards my daughter?"

Han looked towards Leia – and knew the answer. "To marry her," he said, slipping his arm around her waist. "If she'll have me."

* * *

Luke looked at Han and Leia, talking with Anakin.

"Don't worry, Luke," said Padme. "You'll find your love. I can sense it." Then she frowned. "Which is odd, because I've never been Force sensitive."

Luke looked at her. "If you're not Force sensitive, then how are you a Force ghost?"

Padme shook her head. "I don't know."

Anakin answered her. "Because I wanted you to be."

Both Padme and Luke turned. Anakin was standing there, with Leia and Han behind him.

"I wasn't sure if you would still love me, but I wanted you to see your – _our_ – children."

Padme embraced Luke, and held out her arms to Leia, who happily came for her hug. "You are beautiful," she told them. "I love you both, very much." She stepped back, into Anakin's waiting arms. "But… I think we have to go now…"

"Yes, we do," said Obi-Wan. He and Qui-Gon had rejoined the others in the centre of the clearing. He smiled at Luke. "May the Force be with you, Luke."

The six beings faded out of sight.

"I think I like your family, Princess," said Han.

Smiling, the couple returned to the celebrations.

Luke, slightly behind, turned. He sent a thought out into the Force. _Thank you. I was glad to have met you._

So faintly he almost thought he'd imagined it, he heard a reply.

_Our love will always be with you…

* * *

_

As Luke turned and left, his parents watched him. They had lingered, invisible, to watch him.

"So, Padme," Anakin whispered softly into her ear. "What do you think of our children?"

"They're beautiful," she replied happily. "I love them both. I'm just sorry I wasn't there with them while they were growing up."

"I'm so sorry, Padme. With all my heart, I am truly sorry. It's all my fault."

"Ani, never think that. I know now that you were trying to save me." She stroked his cheek. "It was all out of love for me, and our children. How can I be angry at you for loving us?"

"I will never fail you again, Padme. I promise."

"I know."

"I love you, so much."

"I love you too, Ani."

With a kiss, the couple faded into the Force. They were greeted by the spirits of others at one with the Force. All the Jedi who had ever lived, praising Anakin for finally fulfilling his destiny - destroyng the Sith

* * *

THE END

* * *

Please, review. This is my first one-shot. 


End file.
